A Night To Remember
by Chandria03
Summary: My first one-shot of Inuyasha and Kagome.Due to the setting it could happen in pretty much any time in either the manga or the anime


**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the InuTachi. They belong solely to the great goddess Rumiko. Nor do I own Darren Hayes but Kami do I wish I did!**

**The song is So Beautiful By Darren Hayes.**

Kagome sighed as she leaned back on her hands and looked up at the stars glimmering in the sky.

_They're . . . so beautiful. I love the view here. At home I can barely see the stars but here everything is so crisp and clear._

She sighed again in contentment. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Rummaging around in her backpack she pulled out a small mp3 player and a set of speakers. Turning it on she scrolled through the list until she found Darren Hayes, one of her favorite artists. She sat there humming along to Truly, Madly, Deeply. by the time I Miss You came on she was singing along not caring that the others might hear her.

Sitting about 200 feet away was the rest of the gang lounging around the fire.

Inuyasha was sitting with tetsuiega in his lap when the strains of sound reached his ears causing them to twitch. He glanced over to where Kagome was sitting near the cliff.

"Something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Keh, nothings wrong. I just heard something. Kagomes' playing music again."

"Oh one of her things from the future?"

"Mmhm. I think it's called a . . . mp3 player."

"Ah."

Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome a while longer. Sango looked up to see his eyes glowing with emotion. She nudged Miroku and pointed. He looked up at Inuyasha and then over at Kagome. Looking at Sango he nodded in understanding. He stood up pulling Sango with him. Their motion caused Inuyasha to snap out of his reverie. He turned to look at them.

"Sango and I are going for a walk. We will be back later. Come along Shippo you can keep us company."

"Um…okay."

The others began to walk away but Sango hung back.

"Inuyasha? I know you love her but she needs to hear it from you."

"Keh."

he stayed in his spot until he could no longer see the others then he got up and sat to Kagome's left. Glancing over at her he saw goose bumps on her arms and legs.

"You should go sit by the fire you'll catch a cold."

"EEP!" Kagome was so into her singing that she hadn't realized anyone was sitting by her.

"Inuyasha you startled me!" Leaning over she put her player on pause. Suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulders. Glancing up she saw that Inuyasha had placed his haori over her.

"Thanks." She snuggled up next to him.

"Um . . . Kagome? I need to tell you something."

She sat up. Looking up at him she saw that he was blushing.

"I feel I need to apologize for how I've treated you all this time. It was wrong and unfair to you."

_**Whether I'm right or wrong  
There's no phrase that hits  
Like an ocean needs the sand  
Or a dirty old shoe that fits  
And if all the world was perfect  
I would only ever want to see your scars  
You know they can have their universe  
We'll be in the dirt designing stars  
**_

She reached over to hug him." It's alright koibito."

He looked down at her in awe."Koi . . .bito? You really feel that way about me?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"I always did and always will. I never want to leave your side."

_**And darlin' you know  
You make me feel so beautiful  
Nowhere else in the world I wanna be  
You make me feel so beautiful**_

"I love you too 'gome." He leans down to capture her lips in a kiss that quickly grew more and more passionate. He lightly traced his hands down her sides as she ran hers through his hair and drew his head down to deepen the kiss. When the need for air became too great they finally drew apart.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked." If we continue things might . . ."

"Shh." She replied placing a finger to his lips." I want this. More importantly I want you. Forever." With that said she pulled her uniform top over her head and unclasped her bra placing both down on the grass beside her. Inuyasha grabbed his haori and spread it out on the ground. Reaching forward he pulled Kagome closer. He caressed his palms over her breasts causing her to gasp and arch into him.

He gently laid her down on his robe as he began to undress. Kagome gasped in awe as the starlight reflected off of his muscles

_He looks like a Kami_. her mind whispered

Leaning over her he began laving her nipples, alternating between them causing her to gasp and moan. She reached up and rubbed his ears making him growl in pleasure. Ever so slowly he began a sensuous trail of kisses and little nipping bites down her body, pausing to dip and swirl his tongue around her navel before continuing farther down. He buried his face in her glistening curls inhaling her scent. Gently he slid a finger along her fold making her legs spread a bit further.

_**Whether I'm up or down **_

_**There's no crowd to please**_

_**I'm like a faith without a clause to believe in it**_

_**And if all the world was smiling**_

_**I would only ever want to see your frown**_

_**You know they can sail away in sunsets**_

_**We'll be right here stranded on the ground**_

_**Just happy to be found**_

Kagome suddenly arched up and gasped as he ran his tongue over her clit and pressed a finger into her opening. He continued his ministrations bringing her to the edge over and over until the roiling heat in her peaked making her almost pass out as she came. He untied his hakama and fundioshi as she slowly came back to earth. Leaning down he gently caressed her cheek as she opened her eyes to look up at him. She reached out and wrapped her hand around his manhood causing him to buck forward.

"Oh god….'Gome." He stammered.

Feeling a bit bolder she began to move her hand up and down his shaft. After a minute or so of this she decided to try something. Placing her hands on his shoulders she pushed until he was laying flat. Kneeling by his side she took a deep breath and placed her mouth over his manhood as far as it would go. Inuyasha dug his claws into the ground and bucked up sharply at the strange sensation welling up within him.

He thrust so hard that he almost gagged but she got over it quickly and began sliding her mouth up and down his length sometimes stopping to nip and lick at it.

"Gome . . . I can't take much more of this. . . "He groaned but she didn't relent. She grinned as she felt him stroke her head. Suddenly he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked. He growled as he spilled his seed into her waiting mouth. He looked on as Kagome licked her lips before licking him clean. Her doing this quickly made him hard again.

Stopping her ministrations she pulled on Inuyashas' forelocks until he was looming over her and she was reclining on his haori.

_**You make me feel so beautiful**_

_**Nowhere else in the world I wanna be**_

_**You make me feel so beautiful**_

He kissed her gently an unasked question shining in his eyes.

"Yes." Was all she replied

He positioned himself at her entrance. He knew from talking to Miroku that he might hurt her so he hesitated. He felt Kagome wrap her legs around his denying him any action but to move forward. Pushing in he gasped at the sensation of her warm wet tunnel engulfing him. He held still as he waited for a signal to continue. When he felt her arch into him he began to gently thrust. Gradually the couple began to gain speed as their groans echoed across the clearing. Sensing that he was close Inuyasha reached between their sweating bodies to rub Kagomes' clit.

"Uhh. . . AHH. . . INUYAASHAA!"

"Ohh. . . I. . . Kami. . . KAAGOOMEE!" They both screamed as they came simultaneously.

* * * 

Far in the forest the three companions jumped when they heard the screams. Shippo moved to investigate when he was suddenly hauled back by his shirt collar.

"I think it's best if you just stay here Shippo." Sango stated.

"But Sango kaa-san might be in trouble."

"Trust us she's fine." Miroku smirked.

Shippo grumbled but stayed where he was.

* * * 

_**I have lost my illusions**_

_**I have drowned in your words**_

_**I have left my confusion to a cynical world**_

_**I am throwing myself at things I don't understand**_

_**Discover enlightenment holding your hand**_

Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbows as he kissed Kagome gently on the forehead. She smiled sleepily up at him. Reaching up she pulled him down and snuggled next to him as he turned on his side to hold her close. They blissfully fell asleep not bothering to cover up or get dressed.

* * * 

After about an hour or so had passed the gang figured that it should be ok to return to the campsite. Entering the clearing they came upon a sight that had them all speechless.

"Oh my . . .is he . . .?"Sango whispered

"I can't believe it either." Was Miroku's whispered reply

Shippo merely shook his head and whispered to Kilala.

"Can I sleep with you from now on?"

"Mew"

"Should we cover them up?" Miroku whispered?

"I'll do it." Sango replied as she quietly pulled a blanket out of Kagome's backpack. Just as she was laying it over the couple Kagome opened her eyes. Seeing Sango she merely smiled and went back to sleep.

"Oh Sango?"

"what is it monk?"

Surely since Inuyasha and Kagome have . . . well you know. . . surely we can al . . ." He never got to finish his sentence.

SMACK!!

The monk took a dirt nap as Sango replaced the Hiraikotsu by the fire. Shippo glanced at both of them and thought to himself.

"I hope I never grow up if this is how adults act."


End file.
